


FATWS Trailer Drabbles

by glittercake



Series: Quick Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Drabble Collection, Falcon & Winter Soldier Trailer, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: just some nonsense inspired by all the beautiful sambucky scenes in the trailer!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Quick Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663303
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	1. hand clasp scene

"The legacy of that shield is… complicated."

Sam looks away. He's thoughtful and quiet about it, but Bucky knows the wheels are turning, and he's plotting out a million different ways to go about this. 

"Yeah. But it's yours now," Bucky says. He comes a little closer from where he'd been leaning against a tree. "So what do you wanna do?" 

Sam seemingly snaps back to the present, blinks up at Bucky a few times as a grin starts to form on his lips. 

"I'm gonna fight for it," he says. There's a steely, determined glint in his eye. One that Bucky has grown to adore wholeheartedly. 

He takes a step toward the new captain, "We." He corrects because there's no world anymore where he wouldn't be right by Sam's side, whatever he decides to do. _"We're_ gonna fight for it." 

Sam's grin becomes lazy, gives way to a smooth, heated look that makes Bucky's stomach flip wrong side up. 

"That's how it is, huh?" 

Sam comes closer, draws Bucky like a magnet. They meet halfway, hands extended then clasped, and Bucky gives the slightest tug to pull Sam in. 

Bucky smiles, head tilting just so with endearment, "You know how it is, Cap." 

A second later, their lips touch, and Sam's all the way up against him, leaning up just a little to kiss Bucky deeper. Soft and wet and just dirty enough to make Bucky crazy. 

Sam pulls back an inch, eyes still closed, but he's smiling, and his mouth looks slick like honey, too good, "Let's get to work then." 

"Yeah, just a little long--" 

"No. Come on. Suit up." 

Sam manages to wriggle out of his hold and jogs off to the house.

"So... we got a plan?" Bucky shouts, sprinting after him. 

He shoots Bucky a terrible, shit-eating grin over his shoulder.

"A what??"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was mainly inspired by the young guy by the door looking at Sam all star struck, lol.   
> i'm hoping this is Joaquín Torres who takes over the Falcon mantel in the Cap Sam comic run.

Bucky stalks over to the starry-eyed marine still gawking at the plane's open door where Sam had been just a second ago. 

"Why'd you let him jump, huh?" He asks, already picking up a parachute pack and swinging it onto his back. 

"Sir? That was Sam Wilson, I--" 

"I know who he is, son. Biblically. Why'd you let him jump?" 

The marine flushes pink across his clean-shaven cheeks, hands over a pair of goggles, and Bucky straps it on, "Sir, I'm sorry, sir he just--" 

Bucky sighs, long and ever-suffering, "I know. I know..." He shakes his head and looks at the young man, Torres, his name tag says, "It's the eyes ain't it? He bats those goddamn eyes and you just--" he makes a gesture like melting, like completely crumbling in on yourself. 

Torres laughs, looks down, "Yes, sir. Makes it hard to object." 

"He's kinda gorgeous.." Bucky says, staring at the blue clouds drifting by, thinking of Sam's broad shoulders and his ass and his smile and... 

Torres makes a noise beside him, like a grunt of agreement, and Bucky realizes he just said all that shit out loud. 

"Hey, watch it." He points at Torres. Can't really blame the guy for being all star-struck about Captain Falcon over there. 

"Now give me a push; heights ain't my thing." 

Torres apparently has no objection about that because the next second, he's free-falling and chasing after the love of his goddamn long life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the scene in the club which we can only assume is them going under cover 😌

Obviously, the first thing he notices is that the place is for sure a cover. Bucky made the staged couples and twitchy barman before he even got close enough for a good look. 

The thing that throws him, though, is what Sam looks like under these flashing orange lights. He looks so young, too handsome in his suit, so far out of Bucky's league, he doesn't think he'd be able to pick him up if he tried.

The lights change with every beat. For two seconds, his lashes shadow a perfect half-moon high on his cheek; two seconds later, a bright beam cuts across his jaw. 

"Hey!" Sam nudges his elbow into Bucky's side, "I know what I look like, but we're here on business. Focus, please."

Bucky just rolls his eyes. He's very capable of doing both in equally satisfactory measures. 

Sam sees him still ogling, the slow swoop of his eyes over Sam's frame. He looks around the floor, scanning the crowd of dancing, sweating bodies, and then turns himself to face Bucky. 

He smirks, drapes his one arm over Bucky's shoulder, the other on his waist, and starts swaying to the music.

"Closer," Sam tells him, and Bucky steps in close enough to feel the press of the Glock hidden under Sam's suit jacket. Something about that drives Bucky wild, and it's hard to control how much he wants Sam. "Part of the act, and all, you know. Gotta sell it."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, voice sounding a little tight as he moves his hand lower down Sam's hips and backward to rest on the swell of his ass. "Is that what it is?"

Sam nods, then presses his mouth against Bucky's jaw, and it instantly feels like Bucky implodes and crumbles and lies on the floor in a useless heap at Sam's feet.

He tilts his head sideways a little, feels that hot, warm mouth open against his skin, and lets out a deep sigh. He pulls Sam even closer, an involuntary twitch of his metal arm. Makes the gears whirr the way he keeps himself from squeezing too hard. 

Sam drags the tip of his tongue up Bucky's neck to his ear; Bucky's whole body shudders, just about caves in. 

"Barman's doing the handover now." Sam whispers, letting his tongue dart out, "Two cases. Heading out back. The payload's still inside." 

"Mhm." he swallows, "Two guys on the balcony keeping tabs on the crowd."

"We been made?" Sam ducks his head down again, nipping at Bucky's skin.

They're still swaying, Sam's hips jerking with the beat, his hands and mouth all over Bucky and it's real fucking hard caring about this mission right now. He wants to drag Sam out of there and slam him down on the hood of a car and just…

"No," Bucky brings his hand up to cup the back of Sam's head. His eyes drop to Sam's lips, "But just to be safe--for the mission and all." 

Sam's grin flashes sharply in the strobe lights, and then he's leaning in and kissing Bucky. His lips aren't careful at all like the way Bucky expected them to be; he kisses like he's been planning it for a while. He digs his fingers in and pulls Bucky closer, opens his lips to let Bucky in.

After a lingering moment, Sam pulls back. His lips are glossy and parted, and the strobe lights do that thing again that makes his eyes look like glittering full moons.

And Bucky, a little dazed and kiss-drunk, says, "God, I love my job." 


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on in that cyborg brain of yours?" Sam says to him. It's so casual, so nonchalant, half-joking, half probing as he sometimes does. 

Bucky replies with, "You don't wanna know." 

Because god knows Bucky'd tell him anything, he'd share whatever Sam wanted to know. He'd divulge and spill all the horrors he's lived. He'd tell him about all the beautiful times, too, the little specs of wonder he's found along the way, spots of sunshine that made it all seem worth it. 

But not this. 

He can't get his throat to say the words, can't get it to roll off his tongue, can't do anything but roll his eyes at Sam like a helpless fool. Because these words, these words seem far too vulnerable, and he's sure if he said it--if he told Sam--everything will come crashing down around him.

The thing is, he loves Sam Wilson. 

And he _wants_ to say it. Wants to say, in that old neighborhood accent that sometimes bubbles up, _you're gorgeous darlin'_. He wants to tell him that seeing him half asleep and stupid in the morning is a sight he can't get out of his mind. That watching him fly makes goosebumps break out on his skin. 

He wants to tell Sam that his courage and kindness, and general state of being is everything he wishes he could have been. And the softer parts of it too- his laugh, his eyes crinkling in the corners, the way he plays with his fingers when he's nervous. 

He wants to tell Sam that when he leaps from a plane, Bucky's heart leaps right after him. He will always leap right after him into whatever shadows may come, and he won't regret a second of it. 

And maybe, what he _doesn't_ want to say- what he doesn't ever want anyone to know- is that he will keep dreaming too. Dreaming of having Sam all for himself, kissing him, letting his clothes fall to the floor, and taking him apart. He'll keep dreaming of doing it over and over, the flashes of them up against a wall or buried in rumpled sheets, the sounds they'd make...

He couldn't ever say that. 

Right? 

Because Sam would never… he wouldn't feel.. there's no way he could possibly... Not someone like Sam. He'd never feel the same, and Bucky would lose everything. 

So when Sam keeps at it, he shuts his eyes, shaking it from his head, and says the least vulnerable thing he can think of, something safe and guarded so that Sam will never ever know. 

"God, I hate you."

And ain't that the biggest lie that's ever been told. 


End file.
